


It’ll Last Longer

by ItsAlwaysBloodMagic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic/pseuds/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic
Summary: "So, you’re gonna take these pictures, and then…"Four fingers and a thumb curl inward, and Prompto jerks his hand back and forth at the wrist.  "Spank bank," he says, like he’s announcing a high score.  And Noctis knows that, but it catches him off guard anyway, because Prompto is so… not weird about it, like it’s a totally normal thing for a guy to do, jerking off to photos of your best friend’s dick.





	It’ll Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> _Your friend has invited you on a tour._
> 
> Just Prompto giving Noctis a totally straight, not at all gay blow job. 
> 
> (It’s gay, y’all.)
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr!](https://itsalwaysbloodmagic.tumblr.com/)

"So, I just push the button?" Noctis asks, turning the camera over in his hands. His palms are sweating something awful, so it should come as no surprise that the camera slips right through them. But he’s distracted, because see, here’s the thing. Just now, when Noctis fumbled the camera, Prompto’s fingers dug into his leg. It did something to Noctis, which also shouldn’t surprise him, because Noctis knows what’s coming.

It’s him, by the way. He’s coming. Or, more accurately, he will be soon. Presumably. If he ends up liking the whole taking pictures of your best friend with your dick in their mouth thing.

"…Noct?" Prompto says. He’s been talking, but Noctis hasn’t been paying attention. He’s too caught up thinking about the – well, you know.

"Huh?" Noctis looks down, and oh gods, Prompto’s right there. Like right there, squatting in front of him, with those damn fingers still tensed on his thigh.

"You’ll be fine. Just don’t drop it." Prompto catches the camera, then shoves it back toward Noctis. "Here, take it." It hits his stomach. He wipes his hands on his pants and takes hold of it again, then gives Prompto the most sardonic grin he can muster.

"Pretty sure you’re the one that’s gonna be taking it."

"Dude, that was terrible," Prompto says, laughing. He falls backwards and lands on his ass. Dust kicks up behind him. Noctis snorts, because honestly the whole thing looks like a scene from a cartoon. He gets a scowl from Prompto in return, but it doesn’t last long. Prompto’s mouth gives him away by twitching into a fond grin. 

The thought of Prompto grinning fondly at Noctis makes his stomach do backflips. 

Prompto works his way onto his knees and leans his head on the crease between Noctis’ thigh and his pelvis. It’s a little too close to the goods to be entirely comfortable. Noctis deals with this by looking at Prompto through the camera lens. Prompto, oblivious to the effect the proximity of his mouth is having on Noctis, continues. "That’s the view-finder. You use it to, uh, find the view. Yeah, like that. I got you set up on auto-focus, see? Just point and click, baby."

And Noctis does take a picture, because Prompto’s so beautiful like this, batting his eyelashes and pretending to flirt. Prompto smiles and pats Noctis on the thigh when the shutter clicks. "You got it," he says. He reaches inside the waistband of Noctis’ cargo pants. "Ready?"

No. Nope. Definitely not ready. Dick is not engaged, pulse is freaking out, palms are sweating again. 

Noctis stills Prompto’s hand. He opens his mouth to speak, and most definitely does not say what he was planning on saying, which was something along the lines of…. oh, fuck it. He’s forgotten already. 

"So, you’re gonna take these pictures, and then…"

Four fingers and a thumb curl inward, and Prompto jerks his hand back and forth at the wrist. "Spank bank," he says, like he’s announcing a high score. And Noctis knows that, but it catches him off guard anyway, because Prompto is so… not weird about it, like it’s a totally normal thing for a guy to do, jerking off to photos of your best friend’s dick.

 _Not just my dick_ , Noctis reminds himself. Because this is a two-player game, and what Prompto is actually gonna be jerking it to is his mouth wrapped around Noctis’ dick. Noctis’ hard dick, which will be hard because Prompto pulled it out of his pants, maybe started with his hand, and gods, Prompto’s hand is gonna feel so good on him. He wonders if his grip is as tight as Noctis likes, what speed he likes to move at, and –

Something presses against his fly. It’s Prompto’s chin, and he’s rubbing it up and down Noctis’ cock.

He was wrong. His dick is totally on board with this.

"Earth to Noct," Prompto teases. "You with me, buddy?"

Noctis looks dumbly down at Prompto’s face. How has he not noticed how pretty Prompto is? There are freckles between his freckles, and one right at the corner of his eye. And speaking of his eyes, wow, what a color. They’re violet-blue, which happens to be Noctis’ favorite color, or at least it has been since he started high school. Which, now that he thinks about it, is right about when he met Prompto. Strange coincidence. 

He shakes his head. "Yeah, I’m with you," he says. His tongue moves abnormally slow over the words.

"What did I say?" Prompto asks. The question causes his chin to dig in, and Noctis’ cock jumps where it’s trapped in his pants. He thinks about rubbing it over those lips and it jumps again. He’s pretty sure he’s leaking.

"Dunno," he says, trying to look cool. He rubs the back of his neck and leans against the big boulder they’re half hiding behind. It reminds him that they’re outside. Which is the same as being in public. Which means that if anybody were to wander by, they’d see the Prince of Lucis being blown by his best friend. 

It’s a good thing nobody recognizes him on this side of the Wall.

Teeth nip the canvas of his pants. "I asked if you wanted copies. For, you know." Prompto does the thing with his hand again, the one that means jerk it to photos of yourself sucking your best friend off. Or in Noctis’ case, jerk it to photos of your cock buried deep in your best friend’s willing mouth while his eyes tear up from trying to take it too fast and your hand fists into his hair because it feels so damn good.

"Nah," he says, casual as he can. " Not gay, remember?"

Prompto rubs his nose. "Seriously, dude?" He traces the outline of Noctis’ dick where it’s pressing against the crease in his underwear. "Because this seems pretty gay."

"Shut up." He kicks at Prompto playfully.

"If you say so." A cheeky grin, and Promptos’ mouth is on him, breath hot against the fabric of his pants. There’s a drawstring, a button, and a zipper. It’s always seemed like a hassle before, but apparently Prompto is practiced at this, because he unknots that drawstring like it’s not even there while his teeth work at the button.

Wait, what?

Yep, Prompto is undoing the button of Noctis’ pants with his godsdamn teeth. And fuck, the zipper too.

Noctis moans louder than he intends to, and his hand flexes somewhere close to Prompto’s ear. Prompto takes it and guides it to the back of his head. He experiments, pressing just gently enough to put a little bit more pressure against his cock without interrupting Prompto’s work. He’d be distracted again by the fact that those are Prompto’s lips pressed against – his underwear now, he guesses; seeing as how his pants are unzipped and slouching down his thighs - if it wasn’t for the fact that Prompto is now taking his cock out of his underwear, which means his hand is touching it, it’s _on_ it, and by _it_ Noctis means his cock, Prompto’s got his hand on Noctis’ cock…

"Noct," Prompto says, "You wanna get a picture of this, trust me."

When Noctis looks down, Prompto is posing. His hand is wrapped around Noctis’ cock and it’s just big enough that his fingers aren’t touching. Then, as if that isn’t hot enough already, he’s got his face pressed against it like the girls do in porn. Noctis doesn’t think of himself as particularly large, but he sure looks big with his shaft lying against the side of Prompto’s nose and pre-come smeared on Prompto’s forehead. Prompto’s got his eyes all wide and he’s batting his lashes again but this time it’s on purpose. His mouth is parted just enough, and Noctis can see his tongue glistening pink where it rests against his teeth. Noctis thinks about sliding his cock along that tongue, not into Prompto’s mouth, not yet, just teasing, while Prompto holds his mouth open, waiting. 

He moves his hips so the tip peeks its way out from under his foreskin, then retreats back in.

"Camera," Prompto reminds him.

"Oh yeah." Noctis says, fumbling for the camera. He takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Prompto with a dick against his face, then snaps the picture. He takes a few more for good measure, and Prompto makes a show of it, sticking his tongue out for one and licking his lips while he stares at Noctis’ cock for the other. One more, and in this one Prompto is kissing just above his balls, eyes trained on the camera, the hint of a smile teasing the corners of his mouth. 

He focuses on getting the camera strap around his neck so he doesn’t have to hold it, then takes his time watching Prompto. Something about taking the photos has calmed him enough that doesn’t feel like he’s going to come at the drop of a hat. And maybe, maybe, he can lean against the rock right here and enjoy himself.

That’s when Prompto closes his lips over the tip of Noctis’ cock.

"Fuck," he says, scrabbling at the boulder behind him. He braces himself and curses again. "Fuck, Prom, where’d you learn that?" 

The sound of Prompto pulling off is lewd and wet. "Practice," he says, and Noctis can’t stop staring, because there’s a string of spit stretched between Prompto’s lips and his cock. Prompto breaks the string by wiping the back of his hand against his mouth and grins. 

"Not gay, huh?"

Noctis catches Prompto by the chin and dips his thumb into his mouth. "I mean--" He hisses when Prompto swirls his tongue around it and sucks gently. Then Prompto’s released it and is mouthing at the spot between his balls and his cock, and it’s wet, and fuck, Noctis had no idea that would feel so good. "Never mind. Just keep doing that."

There’s warmth against the underside of his dick, and that’s wet too, and then cold. Prompto sits back on his haunches. "Nah," he says, watching Noctis’ cock bob in the air between them, "I wanna know what you have to say."

"Just – not sure enjoying a blowjob counts as being gay."

The wind catches Prompto’s hair and it’s in his face for a moment. He cocks his head to the side. "Maybe not," he says thoughtfully. "But." He purses his lips and blows on Noctis’ cock. A smattering of goosebumps form in his wake. "Enjoying a blowjob from another dude, against a bounder, while you’re camping with two other dudes, who might even be within earshot? That’s gay. Like - what’s the movie with the cowboys?"

"Astrals, Prom, I’m not really interested in processing my gay awakening a week before my – nngh – shit, what are you even doing – my wedding."

What Prompto is _doing_ is playing with the tip of Noctis’ dick again, swirling his tongue around just under his foreskin, then pressing on the slit. And his other hand is wet, somehow, and pulling at his balls. Not enough to hurt, just enough to—

Noctis pulls Prompto backward by the hair, causing him to wince. He starts to apologize, but apparently it’s okay, because the minute his mouth is off Noctis he’s gasping, and his hands are working at his zipper, and oh, Prompto is pulling _his_ cock out. 

"Don’t expect you to do anything, so get that look off your face. I just – I really wanna jerk myself off. If that’s okay?" Prompto isn’t actually waiting for permission. He’s already hard at work, and the _sounds_ he’s making. Holy shit. 

Noctis nods rapidly and tries not to fumble the camera in his haste to get a picture of Prompto like this, on his knees, with his hand wrapped around himself. His cock is pink and smaller than Noct’s with a big vein running up the bottom. Prompto is circumcised, and Noctis has never seen a circumcised dick, which shouldn’t come as a surprise since Prompto’s is the first he’s seen aside from his own. But he isn’t exactly thinking right now, just taking picture after picture of Prompto jerking it. There’s a freckle at the juncture between Prompto’s thumb and his pointer finger and another one on his dick. When they meet they look like one misshapen freckle for just a second before his hand slides up and back down. It’s the cutest damn thing Noctis has ever seen.

Noctis is maybe a little bit all the way gay. 

His hands have barely found his own cock when his balls tighten up and the heat that’s been pooling low in his belly threatens to spill over. And – oh right. That’s why he pulled Prompto off to begin with. 

He squeezes himself off at the base. "Wait."

Prompto stops what he’s doing and looks at him expectantly.

"Um. Sorry, it’s just," Noctis licks his lips. "I--" 

He’s not sure he can say what he wants to say, which is absurd, given the situation he’s in. Lucky for him, Prompto’s got it. His hand is batted away from his dick and Prompto is there instead, putting pressure in just the right place. 

"This is your first blowjob, yeah?"

Noctis swallows and nods.

"All right," Prompto says. "So you won’t last long." 

Heat rises in Noctis’ face, but Prompto doesn’t give him a chance to be properly embarrassed. "Where do you wanna come, Noct?" he says, and gods, he’s doing that thing with his voice on purpose. "On my face or in my mouth?"

The groan that escapes Noctis’ throat is loud enough that he claps a hand over his mouth. He looks down at Prompto, wild-eyed and disbelieving. 

"Okay, cool." Prompto winks. "We’ll decide when we get there."

Those lips are back on him before he can open his mouth to respond. This time they’re moving past the tip, taking him down while Prompto’s cheeks hollow out. Gods, does that feel good. The inside of Prompto’s mouth is wet and slick and Noctis wonders distantly if this is what pussy is like. He tries the idea on for size by thinking about Luna. It’s not a particularly elaborate fantasy – she’s on top, riding him with her tits out. They’re bouncing in his face and she’s saying his name, voice soft and lilting. Maybe in a different situation that would have done it for him, but he has no way of knowing because when he looks down there’s a tuft of blond hair that is most definitely not Luna’s. It’s bobbing up and down and a pair of violet-blue eyes are looking up at him, begging him to come, and oh fuck, he’s supposed to get a photo of this –

He manages, maybe; at least there’s a click. That’s all he knows, because in the next minute his world narrows down to Prompto’s throat constricting around his cock. Prompto’s lips are pink and swollen from being fucked and there are tears stuck in his eyelashes. Noctis didn’t even realize Prompto wore eyeliner, but it’s running down his face, so he must. There’s spit dribbling out of his mouth and onto his chin, and fuck, had Noctis known Prompto didn’t have a gag reflex he would have suggested they do this a lot sooner.

It’s a million times better than Noctis imagined.

Noctis tests this apparent lack of gag reflex by working his hips back and forth. Prompto just stares up at him and takes it, swallowing around Noctis’ cock. Noctis continues to thrust – gently, of course – and rests his hand at the juncture of Prompto’s chin and his throat. He can feel his cock there, and he kind of wants to press, because he bets it works the other way too. 

"Fuck, Prom, you’re so godsdamn good at this," he says. He speeds up his thrusts. Sucking him off and jerking it at the same time must do something for Prompto, because he’s really looking like he’s enjoying it. He moans around Noctis’ cock, then pushes down deeper. The extra inch is enough to make him choke a little. 

So much for no gag reflex.

Noctis pulls out. Prompto’s cheek is warm when he presses it against Noctis’ thigh. His shirt is wet and his hand is speeding up and he’s saying all sorts of things between gasps of air, things like "fuck I love your cock" and "use me" and I "want you back in my mouth", and then he’s crying out, and his eyes are squeezed shut, and come is painting his hand. Noctis weaves fingers through Prompto’s hair. If his ministrations are soothing rather than sexy, neither of them say anything about it. 

A breath, and Prompto’s tongue is back, hot and needy and wet. Prompto mouths at Noctis’ cock, then gazes up at him. "So, did you make a decision?" He licks along the shaft. 

"Inside," Noctis pants. Distantly he registers Prompto laughing. His hands tighten into fists and he pulls, thrusting his cock past Prompto’s lips and into his throat faster than Prompto can swallow him down. There’s a muffled "mmph", and Prompto is straining against him. Noctis lets go. Prompto takes the opportunity to come up for breath. 

He holds Noctis’ hips still against the boulder when he goes back for more. Noctis’ shirt has ridden up and he’s pretty sure he’ll have scrapes from the rocks. He can’t bring himself to care, though. There’s a tongue pressed to the underside of his shaft and the roof of Prompto’s mouth is spongy in the back. Prompto is bobbing up and down like he was made for sucking dick, his eyes are closed, and Noctis’ cock is vibrating in time to his moans. 

Noctis looks down again, and holy shit, Prompto’s hand is still working his own cock even though he’s gone soft.

Why that does it for him, Noctis will never know. His orgasm feels like a freight train. He’s thrown over top of Prompto until his entire body is draped against the crown his of head. His hands grasp and pull, his balls draw up into his body, and his cock twitches twice, then once more. Every time he thrusts Prompto swallows, and the combination of those muscles clenching around him and how slick everything is makes Noctis wish he could get hard again. Noctis wants to come down Prompto’s throat, then use it as lube.

He holds himself there, as deep as he can go, until Prompto taps on his thigh. They sink to the ground and trade bashful smiles. Prompto takes a big gulp of air, then leans toward Noctis and and flicks the tip of his nose. And Noctis, well. Noctis raises the stakes. He grabs Prompto’s hand and pulls, then licks the mixture of come and saliva from where it’s pooled at the corner of Prompto’s mouth. 

He wrinkles his nose. "Nope," he says.

"Nope?" Prompto echoes. His eyebrows knit together.

"Come doesn’t taste good." Noctis licks his arm in an attempt to chase the flavor away. 

Prompto giggles. "Cool, dude. More for me." He eyes Noctis through his lashes. Noctis would read the expression as shy if Prompto hadn’t just spent the last twenty minutes sucking him off like a pro.

"So." Prompto says, a few minutes later. His expression hasn’t changed. If anything, he’s starting to blush.

"What?" And Noctis kind of has the upper hand here, because he knows Prompto’s weaknesses, and Prompto is acting all flustered.

Prompto bites his lip like he’s trying to make a decision. He scoots forward and reaches for Noctis’ jaw.

Shit. Noctis knows where this is going, and he’s absolutely, completely, 100% not ready for it. He also knows that the phrase _not ready_ implies that someday he will be. But he’s not eager to face that right now, so he pushes Prompto playfully away, pulls him in at a slightly different angle, and snaps a photo. 

He turns the camera around so they can look at the picture together. The sun is just peeking up over the horizon and the whole thing is bathed in the ethereal blue-green haze that so often accompanies the early mornings here. Noctis is grinning and his eyes are crinkled at the corners. He looks happy, blissed out. Prompto is looking at Noctis, his face equal parts surprise and adoration. It’s a good photo, Noctis thinks, made only better by the context in which it was taken. It’s there if you look. You can see it in the way Noctis seems like he’s almost asleep. It’s present in the hue of Prompto’s lips and the way the light catches against something wet on his jaw.

"This one’s a keeper," Noctis says. Prompto takes the camera, lifting the strap over Noctis’ head. He gazes at the photo with an intensity that Noctis can feel in his bones. 

"Yeah," Prompto responds. His fingers tease the edges of the frame. "Yeah, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Whew!
> 
> Don’t be shy about commenting - I love to yell about these boys.
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr.](https://itsalwaysbloodmagic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
